


Day 5: Gunpoint

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, ABO dynamics, Alpha Zachary, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Watersports, alpha/beta/omega, omega Morgan, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Zach and Morgan take the kids paintballing for their birthdays. While they enjoy themselves, running around wild and free, Morgan decides to catch Zach by surprise.
Relationships: Zachary Schoenfeld/Morgan Fairrow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501592
Kudos: 15





	Day 5: Gunpoint

“I hate coming here…”

He really did. The paintball parkours were always arranged for children with structures to crawl through, things to climb, things to hide under, while Zachary stuck out like a sore thumb. A tall alpha with raven hair was quite easy to spot against the neon coloured structures they were in.

“It’ll be fun for the kids,” he mockingly parroted what Morgan said earlier this morning when he proposed they go paintballing for the quads’ eleventh birthday. Of course everyone save for Zachary was gleefully on board with the idea. Even Nesrine who often times would be the only one on Zach's side of things was ready to ditch her alpha parent at the mere mention of a "ball pit." The kindergartener was too young to paintball with her siblings but had no problem abandoning her father to his fate while her grandmother took her to the play area outside the indoor arena. 

The big alpha grumbled as he shuffled across the park while trying to hang low. How was a nearly six-foot-four alpha supposed to  _ hang low _ ?

A deafening rattle sounded out and, while Zach instinctively turned to duck behind a low-laying wall, an onslaught of paintballs shattered against his back, coating his vest in Flynn’s blue paint. Zachary heard the young omega snicker as he ran for cover. He would’ve chased his pup down had Wesley not pulled the trigger on him, nailing Zach across the shoulder and behind his right ear with bright yellow paint. Zach scurried off, eyes mere slits, and his gloved hands up to protect his head.

When the bullets stopped coming, Zach took a second to look over his surroundings. He was sent off in whichever direction without even the slightest chance to first situate himself.

He spat out the yellow paint that had somehow splashed into his mouth. When he wiped at his ear, careful not to take his goggles off in case his pups decided to gang up on him again, he noticed the yellow paint mixed with the blue paint and, somehow,  _ blood. _ He growled, low and irritated, when he wiped some more of the mix from behind his ear.

“So that’s how you kids wanna play this, huh…  _ Fine, _ " He mumbled under his breath. He prowled the grounds, towering over the walls in search of his pups. While he did manage to get a few good hits of his own, being careful not to harm his pups out of reason, Milo and the quads easily dominated him. After all, they were five, whereas he was alone.

_ What about Morgan? _

The alpha had completely forgotten about his mate. Their kids were fixated on pursuing their father and while they had the alpha on the run, their mother was able to set himself up to ambush Zach. It was easy, really. Zach’s goggles were covered in splattered paint, to the point that he would eventually have to take them off to see. All that Morgan had to do was wait for Zach to set the gun down and pull his goggles off his head. Once Zach took cover in this house-like structure and let his guard down, Morgan was able to surprise the alpha.

Zach turned at the sound of the deliberate scrapping of the gun’s barrel against the structure he was hiding in. His torso jerked back and his eyes went wide before they snapped shut and he flinched at the sound of the gun’s bang in his face.

He hesitated to open his eyes, worried he’d been shot in the face despite knowing full well that he hadn’t been hit. Zachary looked down the barrel of the gun Morgan pointed at him. The omega had a strong stance, and he was completely clean of even the smallest paint splatter, unlike Zachary who could feel his hair crusting as the blue and green paint dried in his hair.

“Don’t move, Alpha,” Morgan commanded with a playful grin despite his grave tone, “I won’t miss a second time.” Zach’s stomach churned. His heart raced and his cock twitched, and for a minute, he didn’t know whether he should be scared or aroused. Morgan clicked his tongue when Zach lifted his hands, prompting the alpha to slowly rise. Morgan lead Zach at gunpoint, instructing the taller man to face away from him and put his hands behind his head.

“Morgan, you little—” his voice stuck in his throat when he felt the barrel push his head forward.

“Ah-ah-ah! Shut that pretty mouth.”

Morgan ran the barrel of the gun a slow, straight line down the alpha’s spine. Zach could barely feel the light pressure because of his vest, but he shuddered. Maybe it was the aspect of danger the omega represented all of a sudden that turned him on? Or perhaps it was the way Morgan’s voice sounded grainy when he commanded the alpha to drop to his knees. This sort of play, they hadn’t planned for this. He was being spontaneous.

_ How exciting, _ the alpha mused.

He could feel his pants growing tighter, especially when Morgan poked the back of Zach’s left knee with the barrel to get him to kneel. The alpha couldn’t say he didn’t play around with the idea of seeing how far his mate would take this exactly, but then Morgan had to be taught a bit of a lesson.

“Hurry up, Alpha!” Morgan pressed on before Zachary could spin on his heels, grab to omega’s paintball gun, and tightly coil an arm around Morgan’s waist. Morgan keened and tried to struggle before he could frown and pout at the alpha. 

“It’s my turn! I was having fun!” Morgan protested against the reversal of their roles. He tried to yank the gun out of Zach’s grasp but between the alpha’s brutish strength and the way Zach leaned into his neck to scrape at his mark with sharp canines, Morgan found that holding his ground wasn’t going to be so easy.

“Tsk, bad omegas need to be punished,” Zachary growled against the mark that bonded them. Zach dropped the gun after the omega’s grip failed him. Morgan struggled to keep his feet planted when Zach stepped back until his back hit a tall wall.

Zachary maneuvered the omega’s legs around his and he made sure to hold Morgan’s waist close enough to make it so that the pressure on their crotch was just perfect. 

“Mm,” Morgan groaned as Zachary rolled his hips first and bit into his neck hard. The omega clung to Zach’s sleeves for balance when he started bucking his hips. 

“God…” 

The experience was as frustrating as it was exciting for both of them. The extra padding that Zach’s vest provided made his chest seem even larger and his own vest seemed to tighten around him when he breaths hitched. Zachary still had some stiffening to do, but Morgan’s cock was already too hard for what little room his pants provided. Morgan could feel his briefs being stained when he rubbed himself on Zach’s thigh.

It wasn’t enough. The fabric between them had the omega grinding his hips more vigorously. Morgan mouthed at the alpha’s shoulder, dampening the fabric of Zach’s shirt with saliva. Meanwhile, the alpha reached around his mate’s waist, fingertips delicately edging along Morgan’s pants, and dipping under the fabric, towards Morgan’s ass. Morgan hissed when his pants were pulled even tighter around his hardening crotch after Zach forced his hands to grope at the fleshy mounds of Morgan’s rear.

“Not moving anymore?” Zach hummed and nuzzled Morgan’s ear.

“It’s too…” Morgan hissed as the massaging motion of Zach’s hands over his ass cut whatever little space his cock had, “Zach… too tight…” But Zachary didn’t offer his omega an inch of relief.

“Good,” the alpha crooned. From their position, Zach could see his right hand travelling even deeper until Zach could reach the omega’s asshole. Morgan’s whine turned into a gasp when the familiar sound of other paintball guns went off. Just as he gasped, Zach’s breached Morgan’s sphincter up to the first phalange of his middle finger. He pulled his finger out and forced it back in, slow and steady. Zachary heeded his omega’s hisses.

“What’re you—” Morgan tapped his left foot and arched his back.

Zach continued. Slow. Pushing his finger in and pulling it out. _ Steady.  _ Pushing it in and pulling it out. Again. Morgan bit into Zachary’s thick vest as the alpha’s finger started moving more freely inside of him. Zachary rubbed at Morgan’s prostate, and the omega rolled his hips and moaned into the fabric. Zach nurtured that stop inside of him that drove the omega wild, a literal switch that had him grinding his hips and drooling without against his will. His alpha was good at this, torturing him, drilling the inside of his ass until the omega bent a knee and curled his toes.

“You can’t come like this, can’t you?” Zach teased as his touches slowed enough to give Morgan an opportunity to glare at him. Those vicious looks that Morgan threw Zach were quickly dispelled, though, when Zach picked a more aggressive pace again. Morgan’s eyes rolled back. His hips jerked awkwardly because of the speed at which Zach teased his prostate. Every time Zach hit his switch, Morgan’s hips instinctively rolled, only for the constricting pressure over his cock to have Morgan arching back against the fingers.

Every time Zachary fucked his finger into the omega, Morgan’s cock twitched and leaked. Every push into his ass brought him just a bit closer to his orgasm, only to have Zach slow in his advances for a few seconds, long enough for Morgan to come down. And if Zach felt playful, he would pick up a brutal assault with one hand and yank the omega’s pants back with the other. The mix of gargled sobs and moans the alpha tore from his mate’s mouth were absolutely sublime. Morgan’s ass shook with frustration and need as he almost reached the peak of his climax only to find that the tightness of his pants kept him from reaching his climax. And then Zachary would just stop his assault completely until Morgan huffed and puffed. Morgan was teased until the head of his cock felt raw and he’d begun soaking through his jeans. His mouth was dry and his cheeks stained. 

When Morgan believed he would finally have his release, eagerly pushing against those fingers that fucked him so good, a fit of laughter in the background had Zach stopping completely. Morgan shook his hips when Zach stopped, searching for that last bit of stimulation that would drive him over the edge, yet Zach’s fingers remained out of reach.

“I wanna cum!” The alpha shushed him, though, and reasonably so while their pups ran around. But Morgan couldn’t be bothered to care.

“P-Please! I wanna—Ah!” He begged, barely able to speak when his orgasm felt so close. As Zach had done before, he stopped mere moments before Morgan was about to reach his climax, except this time he didn’t intend to wait for Zach to pick the pace up again. Morgan lifted himself on his toes, his legs stiff and straight, his ass sticking out as he leaned against Zachary’s chest.

“Feels good, baby?” Zach murmured into the omega’s hair, but Morgan didn’t answer. The omega reached a hand to his ass, over his pants, feeling for the alpha’s hand and where fingers connected with his asshole. Morgan couldn’t reach deep enough to finish himself off, but if he used his other hand to yank his pants at the front, he could trap the alpha’s hand and give his cock enough room. 

“Morgan!” The omega fucked himself, pushing his mate’s fingers into him hard and fast.

“I-I’m gonna—” The omega’s body trembled, his insides quivering and his hips grinding as he was finally able to spend himself.  _ Morgan came. _ His hair stood on their ends and it felt as though the shivers would never end. Every trail of spunk that forced out of him had his hips jerking. He choked a moan into his mate’s chest. Zach caught Morgan when the omega fell limp, holding him up as he rode the last waves of a mind-shattering orgasm that had him seeing white.

“Tsk, you’re making a mess of yourself,” the alpha scolded halfheartedly. That is until the omega moaned and Zachary felt a warm wetness soak through his jeans. A lot of it. This wasn’t semen that was seeping through the omega’s pants and through Zach’s. 

“Morgan! Are you… You’re peeing on me!”

The omega nodded. 

“Yeah… It just… It just felt so good…”

Unbeknownst to them, was the camera that sat just a little above them, programmed to capture and record any motion. They would learn of the arena’s other services, such as movies that they could easily put together of their time out in the parkour facilities, and shots that could be printed.

"It's not so bad, though!" Morgan would argue later that night.

Once the kids had been put to bed, each of them now sound asleep in their rooms, they were able to watch the tape and, to their dismay, witnessed the horror of their shame. They could see everything from the video, the angle a perfect one, and Zachary wasn't much too keen to watch even a second of that. He felt his face heat up and his husband teased him for it.

"Come on, baby," he cooed when the alpha burrowed himself under the covers, pulling them far over his head, "It's not like we were caught, right?"

"Not like we were caught!?" the alpha boomed, "We're on film, Morgan! If they wanted to, they could leak that online!"

"It's not like that'd really affect you, though, since you're retired..."

The covers were flung from over him and from beneath them rose an agitated alpha with a wild anger in his eyes.

"Affect me? What about you? You want your patients to see that?" Zach grunted.

"Well, no, but I—"

"But?! But what, Morgan? If this leaks online... God... I... I-I... Urg!"

He yanked the covers back over himself and threw himself back down into the mattress. His scent edged with a sharp spike, something unpleasant that prickled Morgan's nose and left him rather tense. The omega plopped himself down over the mound that was the alpha's covered body.

"Come on, Zach... It's going to be fine," Morgan whispered, "It felt really good, I don't regret it in the slightest."

"It did?" After a short silence, the alpha finally asked.

"Yes! God, it was amazing, even."

"How good?"

"The best."

"Really? Better than my knot?"

"Well, let's not go too far now..." Morgan pried the covers from his mate once the sharpness of his scent began to subside, "Nothing compares to your knot, but what you did today... With your fingers... God, that was just... Mind blowing, really."

"Save for the part where you pissed on me."

Morgan laughed. The alpha held a grave and severe look, his tone feigning annoyance, but his lightened scent didn't lie. He let the omega topple him, let the man straddle him.

"I'm sorry, again! But it really did feel good..." The omega pressed his lips to the alpha's, silencing him before he could speak again, "I want you to do that again."

"Not if you're going to dirty the bed," he warned after overturning his omega husband, "I'll do whatever you want, just... Please don't wet the bed."

"Okay! I get it! I'm sorry, already!" Morgan laughed despite himself.

"I'm just saying!"

"It wasn't my fault, okay? If you weren't so damn good with your fingers... Maybe it wouldn't have happened!"

The alpha froze, silently staring at the omega, before a devilish grin tugged at him.

"Lights on, lights off?"

"I wanna be able to look into your eyes when I cum."

"You dirty little slut…" Zach scoffed, "I'm gonna make you regret those words."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I worked on my little A/B/O couple! So here's something from last October. xD


End file.
